The Pack
by A Dragon's Open Flame
Summary: "Don't get me angry," She swallowed thickly wiping away the bead of sweat that fell past her chin. I eyed her carefully taking a step back for precautionary measures, as I could already see her eyes turning blood red. "Bad things happen when I'm angry." BxE
1. Seeing Is Believing

**A/N: Hi! So if you read the other message than you probably know about this story. Anyway nothing really important to say so...enjoy this chapter I guess.**

* * *

"I've told you for the last time Emmett don't touch my CD's! God!" I stormed out of my house to my Volvo. I was in the need for speed and desperate to get away from my family as I so called them. I flashed over to my car, jamming the key's in the door unlocking it.

I looked up and caught a glimpse of the full moon hiding behind thin clouds. Two birds flew in the light doing what seemed to be a 'tango of love.'

I chuckled bitterly. It's said that when Animals mate they mate for life, but when vampires mate it's for _eternity_.

Carlisle, my father said 'there is someone for everyone. Some just have to looked harder than others.' Well I find that to be complete and utter Bull.

I've been on this earth for over a hundred years! I've searched everywhere I could think of. I truly believe if there was someone for me, I would have found them by now.

I got into my car, backing out of the gravel drive-way and onto the quiet road of Forks. I know a ridiculous name for a town. I amped up the speed a little more as I zoomed down the road. Banking rights and lefts when needed to.

I was letting out my frustration through my car, feeling the engine hum beneath me. My fingers curled around the wheel so tight that I could hear the material splinter beneath my fingers. But my frustration wasn't wearing thin. Nu-uh not one bit.

I stepped on the pedal a little more harsher than I needed too, but I was successfully gaining the speed I wanted-no-needed. I _needed _this speed. The same way I _needed_ blood.

It fueled me. Gave me the power I wanted, the power I craved. I guess you could say it was a little childish to think that I needed anything more.

I'm a fucking Vampire for crying out loud! I've got more money than I can count, I'm super strong and can potentially kill a human with my bare hands.

So yes I'm being so fucking childish, but it's what I needed.

I don't need the money or the strength. Just the speed, my craving for it doesn't weaken. It's there, it's always there, taunting me. I crave a mate who will need me as much as I need her!

I growled lowly at my thoughts and sped up even more. There's that need again, and I love it. I grin, suddenly, my head lights catch something run in front of me. I send my foot crashing on the brakes, my tires screech but come to a halt as I swerve a bit.

It seems the thing that was running had stopped to, as I hit it making my car jerk back. The air bags in my car spray my face. I scramble out the car door to see what I hit. Even with my speed, by the time I get out the thing is gone.

I look toward the front of my car and as I'm delighted to see fresh, roughly three twelve inch long claw marks on either side of my car.

Like a big as cat had grabbed the front of my car and had it's way with it. I groaned and looked toward the never ending like forest on my right. nothing seemed disturbed. Like nothing had ever happened.

I turned my head back to my car and pounded the air-bags back into their resting place. With a child like stop of my foot I was about to get back into my car when I heard a deep, rumble behind me.

I turned around so fast leaving cracks in the ground, to see deep red eyes staring back at me. It made me shiver but I let out a growl of my own. It flashed it's superior white teeth at me as I saw it's upper lip curl in what I guess was disgust.

I could just barely make out the subtle flicker of it's ears. It was a wolf who didn't seem intimidated by me at all, but instead roared at me.

Okay it was clearly _not _a wolf.

I was about to make my advance toward it when a howl broke through the air. Through the trees I could see it turn it's head slightly to the sound and taking off toward it, leaving me in my confused and shocked thoughts.

Slowly, I went back into my car revving the engine a bit before I hissed.

What the hell was that thing?


	2. Thoughts and Them

~EPov

As soon as my car touched the drive way, Alice came darting outside next to me. I sighed and looked over to my Volvo which was now clawed up. Nothing that couldn't be fixed but one thing for sure, I'm keeping whatever I saw to myself.

"Oh my god! What happened." Alice gasped.

The rest of my family made their way out to see what happened. I live with a family of six Vampires, making me their seventh 'child'. I say it like that because we aren't really related, but the cover story is that were all foster children of Esmé and Carlisle.

Carlisle is one of the best doctors in forks, and Esmé does interior design. She basically designed the entire house! Down to the last crevice in the floor boards.

Emmett's beefy fingers traveled along the claw marks on the hood of my car. "Damn, Eddie boy. What the hell happened to you car?" He bellowed.

I decided to lie, I sighed "Ugh! An idiotic Mountain Lion ran in front of my car and mauled it half to death!" Alice looked at me skeptically but didn't say anything. Something was going through that evil-pixie mind.

Jasper eyed my car and snorted, "I blame you."

Esmé rushed over to me, grabbing anything she could put her hands on to make sure I was okay. I mean I enjoyed the thought but I practically indestructible. I just smiled at he, nodding that I was okay.

Carlisle came up to the car, placing three of his fingers on the claw marks and tracing down. He stared skeptically at them leaning in closely. His eyes widened a fraction before taking in a sharp breath. I focused on his mind to see what was wrong.

_"-seen in myths! If it's true we'd have to be wary, their probably just passing through. But if their staying-"_

He caught my gaze and immediately stopped his thoughts, swiftly turning on his heel and heading inside the house. Esmé looked at him worriedly and followed him inside. Alice skipped back in behind them with jasper while Emmett stared at the car with an amused smirk before leaving.

Only Rosalie stood there looking at the car then back at me, "I'll fix it later." and with that she stomped back inside.

_Well bitch I wasn't asking you to but okay!_

I sighed at my car and went inside. As soon as my foot hit the threshold Alice was in front of me. I cleared my throat "Yes Alice?"

"I meant to tell you when you were in your room but, I just couldn't wait any longer!" She beamed.

"Spill Alice I can't read your mind when you keep singing Gangnam Style in your head!" I groaned.

She huffed "Ugh! Fine stop begging me I'll tell you! So, were suppose to be getting five new students tomorrow!"

As soon as she spilled the news the singing in her head stopped and there was a distant sound of a plate breaking in half. "Carlisle honey that was my favorite plate!" Esmé cried "Sorry dear." Carlisle sighed.

I raised an eyebrow but shook it off, "Anyway Alice, why would I care about these girls...unless you've seen something important."

"No, for some reason I can't see them. Maybe it's because I haven't met them," She waved it off "But, I think it's cool to have more kids in this small town. Two of them are twins and from what I here they have really cool eyes. Two more are just sisters but they call them _'The Diablo Sisters'. _The last one is a distant cousin."

I was pretty sure my eyebrows were up to my hair-line by now.

" The Diablo Sisters," I said slowly and she nodded "well, what are their names?"

"Mary, Anne, Isabella, Siren, and Sam. At least I think."

I gave a 'hmph' in return, she stomped her foot and pouted.

"Well you may not like them but _I _think their going interesting." she skipped off to Jasper and kissed him on the cheek before leading them off to their room. Throughout all of this I knew one thing.

Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

* * *

I put on something simple, a white silk button down shirt with black pants and one of my many black shoes. I tried to look nice or Alice would Definitely go ape-shit. I chuckled at the image that popped into my head of Alice jumping up and down on a table while stuffing bananas in her mouth.

I walked down the stairs and saw the rest of my siblings standing outside by Emmett's jeep. I made my way toward them.

"Since you car is trashed, were going to take Emmett's Jeep." Alice chirped.

Emmett had a shit-eating grin that I would _love_ to smack off. He just loved his car, well besides Rosalie. I shrugged and hopped in the very back. Alice and Jasper were seated in front of me while Emmett was planted in the driver's seat and Rosalie was in the passenger seat next to him. He pulled out his keys, putting them into the ignition and the metal monster roared to life.

The drive was short and quiet. No one really thought much of anything except Alice who was planning of buying new clothes online and...handcuffs. I really did not want to know why.

Emmett parked and I hopped out first, eager to get on with school for some reason. The rest soon followed behind me, walking into Forks high everyone stopped and stared for minutes at a time. Their thoughts fluttered to me like fly's.

_"OMG! Edward Cullen!"_

_"Rosalie Hale is sooo beautiful...I wish I was like her."_

_"-Crazy cute sex hair!"_

_"Ugh! I want him so bad!"_

I sighed at the annoying thoughts of everyone and headed to my classes.

I didn't really listen much to anything since I've done this like ninety-four times anyway. I always passed the highest in all by classes without a problem. A few hours later the bell rang for lunch as students filled the hallways. My family was already seated at our table, which nobody would go near. Some thought of us cursed, in a way I guess you could say that.

I picked up a tray with food even though we didn't eat human food and sat down at our table, sitting between Emmett and Jasper. Emmett occasionally would stab his apple with his fork, the juice from it getting on Rosalie's shirt which would result in him getting smacked by her.

"I Wonder when their coming!" Alice said.

"Who's comin' Darlin'" Jasper asked confused.

Alice gasped and turned her head to the cafeteria entrance as we all did, "Them."


	3. The Pack

_'Welcome To Forks Washington!'_

The first thing I saw when I came out of the woods. I needed a good shower and some nicer looking clothes, my white V-neck shirt was tattered and ripped as were my burgundy sweat pants. My hair was tied up in my trusty red ribbon., but my bangs still hung on my forehead almost covering my eyelashes. The problem was I had no money.

"Forks huh," Mary scoffed "Where are we, the town of dinning?"

"It's better than nothin'." Anne stated.

The two were twins and had highly different personalities, but were the best friends you could ever have. Mary's long back hair was in a fuzzy one-sided braid that had a bunch of strands sticking out as she was putting on her dark ripped blue hoodie. Her pants were baggy brown and had one leg ripped off. There was dirt clumped on her face along with the ocassional twig sticking out of her hair.

Anne was wearing something similar, a black hoodie with the sleaves torn off with what used to be brown jeans but had the legs ripped off so now, resembled to what looked like booty shorts. Her hair was shoulder length but was currently up in a side ways braid. It didn't look as bad as Mary's but it was still pretty bad.

One thing I really loved about both of them were their eyes. Mary's right eyes is blue while her left eye is green and Anne's right eye is green while her left eye is blue. It was extremely beautiful. My eyes were just brown.

"Ugh! Where are we Izzy?" Sam shouted out from the woods.

The first thing I saw of same were her big green eyes that shown in the darkness of the forest. She had on a white tube-top that was ripped in half so it showed her stomach and some black sports shorts that were surprisingly not ripped. Her golden blonde hair was carelessly tossed over one shoulder with her bangs covering half her eyes.

"Damn Sam you really need you bangs cut your bangs." My sister siren called out.

Siren was two years younger than me, and was a shy little thing but could cuss just as bad as Anne. She had hair that was white as snow, I never really knew why it was just always like that. Her eyes were lighter than my which was hazel, my pack say's we could be friends but I didn't see it. For one thing was the hair, not only was it white but it was super straight and about waist length. Mine was dark brown and super curly. I mean it looks like a lions mane! Another thing is she had freckles and I didn't, instead I have a beauty mark a few spaces under my left eye. Siren was the definition of cute and I was the simple definition of beautiful, not meaning to sound cocky.

My kind were just naturally alluring to humans.

Siren had on basically the same thing as me, a white V-neck shirt but hers was ripped on the side as was mine was ripped on the side and some burgundy sweat pants. Her hair was in a twist going over her right shoulder.

"By the way you told me to hold on to this." She pulled out my heart shaped locket which I treasured so much and handed to me. I quickly took it clasping it around my neck. I gave her my thanks.

I was about to start off when I remembered we were all barefoot.

"Well first is were going to need some clothes. It's very late outside but the sun will be up soon, we should be out of sight by then." I said.

They all nodded and followed me across the street. We ran through the woods until we could see the outline of the town. We quickly an over another road and I turned around to do a head count, luckily I did because Sam was missing.

"Where the hell is Sam?" I asked.

My packed looked around and shrugged, I sighed. I was able to morph my face a bit to let out a Howl signally Sam to come back. A few moments later she appeared...with no clothes on.

"Sam...where are your clothes?" I groaned, grabbing the bridge of my nose and rubbing my eyes,

"I almost got hit by a car crossing the road and I had to shift to stop it. I don't think the driver saw. Much." She said sheepishly.

" 'You don't think the driver saw much.' Jesus Sam!"

"I'm sorry Izzy, I'll be more careful next time."

"It's fine, just make sure there won't be a next time." I said sharply. She nodded and looked down avoiding my gaze.

We walked until we came up behind a store calledthat looked like it had decent clothing in it.

I jumped up on the roof, looking for an air vent that lead down into the store, I found one and tore open the grate and climbing down into the store. My pack soon followed after I could see the sign outside that must of been for this store called _'Newton's Outfitters' _, it was quite until I heard a snicker.

"What Anne?"

"...Newton..." She said through her snickers, I rolled my eyes.

"Sam, could you kick Anne please?"

I heard a loud _THUD_ followed by a growl and I cracked a grin. "Ow! What the fuck was that for?"

"Sorry, Alpha's orders." Sam said. I could practically hear the smirk in her voice.

I slid through the grate looking around to see if there were any cameras. There weren't. Siren came through after me followed by Mary, Anne and Sam...who still didn't have any clothing on.

I went behind the counter grabbing as many bags as I could, tossing them to my pack, "Grab as many clothes as you can and hurry up."

They scattered about the store grabbing whatever they could. I stuffed a bunch of hoodies, skinny jeans, T-shirts, V-neck shirts, ankle boots, knee-high boots, combat-boots, High-tops, Adidas, scarfs, beanies, fedoras, mini's which were basically fake glasses, some lacy under-wear and bra's, jewelry, knee-socks, and some new hair ribbons.

By the time we were done the store was basically cleaned out, I smirked and stuffed the bags up the vent. Sam was already dressed in a green striped half-top with bootie shorts, a leather brown belt pink and yellow high-tops with six extra bags in her hands that were stuffed to capacity.

I looked over through the door and saw the sun already rising. "Lets get out of this store before the owners come back." I sighed.

"Agreed. I'm sure they'll be proud to see we've gave them business." Mary smirked.

I chuckled and climbed up the vent, Welcome to forks alright.

* * *

"I say we should enroll in a school." Anne chirped.

Everyone froze.

"What?!" We said in unison.

"Oh come on you guy's!" She plunked down onto the leather couch. We'd made refuge for now in a for sale House a little was out of town. We'd came across it earlier and Anne had practically fell in love with it when we saw it. "I want to have a normal life again. I mean don't get me wrong the Lycan gig is cool I just...want try something new."

"Anne," I sighed "There are so many things wrong with what you said I can't even think where to begin."

"I think Anne's got a point." Siren said. I raised an eyebrow.

"I mean think about it, when was the last time we were in school?"

I scoffed, "I believe eight hundred years ago if I'm correct. Ugh! humans and their way's why would you ever want to go back?"

"I kind of agree to Izzy." Sam mumbled while tugging on the ends of he short baggy camouflage pants.

"Not you to Sam!" I groaned while rubbing my eyes.

"Izzy! Come on, what do we have to loose."

"Everything." I grumbled.

"Please Bella!" Anne whined!"

"Yeah Izzy please."

"Please?"

"Isabella Marie Swan," I winced at my full name "Just think about this...what would Jesus do?"

I raised an eyebrow at my sister.

* * *

_I can't believe I'm Fucking doing this..._

"Hi I'm Isabella Swan, I called earlier for enrollment in Forks High?" I said to the lady at the desk. She was short, plump and had red hair stack upon her head. Sadly she reminded me of a strawberry with whip-cream on it.

"Oh yes Darling! We've been expecting you!"

"Uh, yes I've been so excited to be here!" I lied. I could hear Anne snicker from the hall and I huffed.

"So how many of there are?"

"Five. When do we start?" I managed to ground out through clenched teeth.

"You can start today If you'd like. We already notified the teachers ahead of time. We also have your schedules," She pulled out five white papers a five pink slips "aaaaand her are your forms. Just have all your teachers sign those pink slips and you'll be an official student at Fork's High!"

I mentally groaned at her to cheery voice before thanking her and getting out of there as quickly as I could.

I was dressed in a leather jacket with studded shoulders, a T-shirt that had a print of a Yellow star with glitter around it which showed my stomach, I borrowed some of Mary's leather pants which were super tight, Some mini's with the cute duck-tape in the middle, yellow combat-boots with black laces, a burgundy beanie and a multi-colored plaid scarf which completed my outfit.

As soon as I walked back into the hallway joining my pack, heads turned are way. I mean no joke we all looked good.

Mary had on some red skinny jeans with an American flag T-shirt, Purple high-heels with cheetah print on the underside, one yellow fingerless glove on her left hand, and a yellow and white striped headband. Anne looked the same exact everything was opposite she had on blue skinny jeans with a red and white striped crop-top with yellow high-heels, a purple beanie, and yellow fingerless glove on the right hand.

Sam had her hair into a messy bun with a blue ribbon tied around it, dark blue high-tops, Camouflage jeggings, a black long sleeved crop-top with gold earrings, and matching fingerless gloves.

Siren had a white plain V-neck with pre-ripped skinny jeans on, red high-heels, her white hair was neatly fish-braided down her back with fake red rose petals through it.

We all had make-up on and sassy attitudes. Anne and Mary actually had the same hair style for once, it was straightened, My was extremely curly with a single ribbon braided in though the side and my locket was around my neck.

The bell rung and we looked down at our schedules.

"Well where the hell do we go?" Mary almost shouted.

"Well aren't you a ray of sunshine!" Anne said sarcastically.

"I think we go to lunch because that's where everyone's headed." I pointed out.

They nodded and we walked down to the cafeteria. We were getting a lot of stares from guys and glares from girls. As soon as my foot hit the entrance of the cafeteria a boy with blonde hair, pale blue eyes and a baby face came toward us.

"Hey I'm Mike and-"

I cut him off with a hand to his face. "Walk away now."

I pushed past him and searched for a place to sit down since I wasn't hungry. I was about to move whenSien grasped my arm so tightly my bones cracked.

"Siren what is it?" I asked on full alert.

She swallowed thickly, "V-Vampires."


	4. Threats and compromises

**Recap: **I_ pushed past him and searched for a place to sit down since I wasn't hungry. I was about to move when Siren grasped my arm so tightly my bones cracked._

_"Siren what is it?" I asked on full alert._

_She swallowed thickly, "V-Vampires."_

_~BPov_

I sniffed the air around me and sure enough, the familiar smell of a vampire surfaced around me, But this was different. It didn't have the putrid smell of blood instead something different. I smirked and looked down at Siren. My arm was starting to turn black and blue. I knew she had broken my arm from her tight grip.

"Siren, it's fine, they're obviously 'vegetarian' Vampires, meaning they don't drink from human's but instead animals." I said softly.

She nodded and released my arm, I quickly cracked the bone back in place and the black and blue started to fade. "Ugh! That is so disgusting how you do that." Anne groaned.

"I heal instantly Anne, deal with it." I laughed. We found one empty table left. The interesting part is it was right next to the Coven of vampires. I looked back at my Pack who seemed to notice this and groaned.

"You've got to be kidding me." Mary chuckled.

"Izzy their kind...really disgust me." Sam snarled.

"Yeah Bella there's got to be another spot!" Anne cried.

"Bella, seriously?" Siren looked up, giving me that raised eyebrow that was saying _Your shitting me right?_

"Don't give me that look Siren. Guy's come on, it's not that bad and if they do try anything I'll just cast my shield over us, no big deal." I sighed.

Anne gave one last stomp before following after us. I thought if we were going to be sitting next to some Vampires we better roll up like Rock stars. Hips swaying, hair bouncing, heal clacking, hot smirking Rock stars.

The Vampires stared at us as we sat down. some were amused while the others were just plain shocked, we sat down at the table next to them as innocently as possible and talked.

"I'm tired." Anne groaned.

"We literally _just_ got here." Mary rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"Mary it's school...why else would she be tired." I mumbled.

Siren snorted as she played with ends of her jacket. Sam was gnawing on a celery stick she had gotten from the lunch line. "Sam, calm down you chewing on that like it's your job." I said laughing, she glared at me and stuffed the rest of celery stick in her mouth which made me laugh more.

My laughing abruptly stopped when I felt energy surge across this table, I instantly cast my shield over my pack, the air felt like it was buzzing. Siren, Sam, Anne and Mary's conversing stopped as the turned their attention towards me, I knew they had felt my sheild. Mary and Sam released a warning growl over at the other table.

_"Stop."_ I said to them in my mind. Since we we're connected by my blood from their transformation we could communicate anytime through our minds, no matter how far away from each other we were. Their growling seized and they looked over at me waiting for my order.

I turned my head over to the table of Vampires who were staring over at us shocked and tense. I leaned over to the one with bronze hair with god like features who was too shocked to say anything.

"Next time you try that again," I whispered menacingly "I'll split your pretty little face in half." My voice sounded monstrous and distorted, like a voice of many.

I could feel my eyes turning red as a newborn vampire, tilting my head to the side to make my point clear. Siren snarled behind me as did the rest of the pack. The bronze-haired Vampire narrowed his at me. "We'll talk later, meet us tonight at our house." He growled.

The rest of his Coven snapped their heads toward him as if he was crazy. To me he probably was, he just invited a pack of the worlds strongest Lycan's into their home.

I smirked at him, "Sure, I'll follow the stench," I looked toward the rest of my pack getting tired of this situation, "Come on guy's, I'm tired of this."

_"Izzy, we need to get these slips signed though." _Anne spoke to me through her mind.

_"We have more important matter Anne," _I snarled to her, she lowered her gaze away from me _"Sorry." _She nodded, understanding my apology and shrugged it off.

I stood up completely, walking toward the door that led outside. I looked over my shoulder once more, my pack walked ahead in front of me while Siren waited at the door for me.

"See you soon." I gave a Mocking salute.

(\(^-^)/)

_~EPov_

To say I was shocked was and understatement. Whatever they were it was definitely not human. As soon as I tried to read their minds I was hit with an invisible brick wall, the energy bounced back on me spreading through out the room causing me to hear everyone's mind's at once. I clutched my head and groaned.

_"Edward, what's wrong?" _Alice's worried voice brought me back.

The brown hair turned and looked at me like I was crazy. What she had said next shocked me even more. Her eyes had turned blood-red and her voice was deep and sounded like she had many others talking with her at the same time.

_"What the hell?" _Rosalie's voice sounded off in my head.

As they walked out, her smirk seemed to widen more if that was even possible. I did know one thing though...this girl and her friends were dangerous.

When I invited her to our house, my family looked at me as if I had grown a second head. I ignored them, all my focus was on this one girl who was indeed dangerous and we needed to make sure they wouldn't expose us in any way.

The ride back was tense and quite. Emmett had punched me in the me in the arm as soon as school let out. We got out of the car and Alice wasted no time running to Esmé to tell her what happened. I was getting out of the car and before my feet could touch the ground a punch was sent right to my jaw.

I groaned, grabbing my jaw to make sure it was still intact. _Thank God it's still there!_ I sighed in relief ignoring the angry glare Rosalie was sending me.

"Great Job Fuckwit! You have purposely brought harm to our family! Are you crazy!" She shrieked.

I said nothing and walked past her. I walked into our only to meet Carlisle's hard and Esmé's worried expressions. Alice's eyes had glazed over which told me she was having a vision but I didn't want to read her mind.

"They'll be here in five minutes." Alice said.

"Alright everybody inside." Carlisle's commanding tone carried over the house as Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie came in.

"So what do we do once their here?" Esmé asked.

"We ask them questions and make sure that their not a threat. That was my intention for inviting them here." I spoke up, purposely eyeing Rosalie who seemed to not give a rats-ass about why I did it only that I did it.

"Their coming!" Alice shrieked.

My family was on full alert now and turned to face the beyond the woods. I could hear rustling and thumping on the ground, they were coming fast. As soon as I thought they'd break the barrier of the woods and come into viewing...the thumping stopped. My family looked at each other but then back to the woods wondering where the were.

"Ugh! Why won't they come out?" Emmett growled.

"Because we're already here."

We turned around quickly to see the brown-haired girl known as Bella sitting cross-legged on our couch with a bored look in her eye but a smirk that was slowly spreading across her face.

I heard footsteps approaching and turned around to see the twins walking side by side up to us. The white-haired girl came into our house from the Balcony, opening the sliding-glass door and plunking a seat next to Bella.

Once everyone was situated Carlisle cleared his throat, "Well since you are all hear I gu-"

"Wait," Bella interrupted "sorry but...where is Sam?" She said to her pack.

As on cue a blonde-haired girl came bursting through the sliding-glass door with her clothes all torn up. Her hair was falling out of its bun and she had multiple feline like scratches on her arms that I could see were already healing.

"Oh my god! Sam, what happened to you?!" One of the Twins shrieked in disbelief.

"Mountain Lion..." she mumbled sheepishly.

I in the corner of my eye I could see Emmett's big shoulders shake with silent laughter not from her but from my car.

"Sounds familiar." Jasper snorted.

Sam looked at me and her eyes narrowed, "Hey you're the one that hit me with your car two nights ago!" she shouted.

Emmett finally let loose a hearty laugh until Rosalie whacked him a good six times.

"Alright." Bella said firmly "Enough with the chit-chat," She eyed me and smirked "Let's begin."


	5. Meeting The Pack

**Recap: **_Sam looked at me and her eyes narrowed, "Hey you're the one that hit me with your car two nights ago!" she shouted._

_Emmett finally let loose a hearty laugh until Rosalie whacked him a good six times._

_"Alright." Bella said firmly "Enough with the chit-chat," She eyed me and smirked "Let's begin."_

EPov

"I'm Pretty sure you'd like to know what we are and if we'll be a danger to you. I assure we will not reveal you to any of the _humans_," Bella grimaced at the word "as for being a danger...we'll see."

"Thank you for being considerate, and yes we'd like to know what type of creature you are if we are not being to forward that is." Carlisle replied.

Bella shrugged, "No need for that I assure you that is quite fine. I am pretty sure you've heard the myths and well I going to confirm them. We are Lycan's...also know as children of the moon."

At that same moment Emmett's thunderous thoughts voiced in my head _"Dun, Dun, DUN!"_

I glared at him and in return he just snickered. "But we are a different kind of breed, I am infarct a hybrid of a Lycan and Vampire." Bella smirked.

_"Impossible..."_ Carlisle voiced in his thought's

"If that is true," Rosalie growled "You would change on full moons and be outrages beast."

"Rosalie." Esmé scolded.

"I find that hurtful!" One of the twins pouted "We can actually be very loveable when we want too!" She stuck her tongue at Rosalie and glared.

_"Dear god, we have another Alice on our hands." _Jasper silently snickered.

"Sorry I guess we should introduce our selves..." Bella started but was soon interrupted by the others.

"I'm Anne!"

"Mary."

"Samantha, but call me Sam."

"Siren..." she growled.

"And I'm Isabella. But you can call Izzy or Bella, Isabella sounds much to formal." She sighed.

"Nice to meet you all." Esmé smiled. "These are my children, Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Edward and my husband Carlisle."

"Pleasure." Bella said firmly but keeping her gaze on me. I tried this time to see if I could reach her mind. A deep primitive growl penetrated the air and once again my efforts bounced back making me hear the thoughts of others. It was less painful this time but still hurt.

Bella stood up, "I told you never to do that again." She growled.

"What she talking about?" Emmett asked.

"I tried to read her mind but some how it back fired and I ended up hearing everyone's at once." I managed to ground out through the pain.

"Remarkable." Carlisle said in awe "How did you do that?" we looked at Bella.

"We have our bag of tricks, mine are just a bit stronger." Bella said while pretending to pick at her finger nails.

"Do you all have power's?" Emmett asked sounding excited.

"Yes, we do but I will refrain from telling you that, just a precautionary measure."

"Pssh whatever! Mary and I able to merge ourselves into a huge Lycan when threatened." Anne said proudly, clapping her hands to add effect. Bella looked at her wide-eyed giving her the 'Why bitch? Why?' Look.

"Sounds gross." Rosalie snorted.

"Rosalie!" Esmé raised her voice.

"And you're a bitch." Anne replied with an innocent smile on her face. Rosalie recoiled looking completely shocked earning a chuckle from me.

"Anne." Mary scolded.

"Well damn that's an understatement of the year."

Bella barked out a laugh looking towards me and I dared to crack a grin. Emmett growled and Rosalie fumed Emmett's attention on me Rosalie's eye's flickering between Anne and Bella. Mary growled a bit towards Rosalie.

Before I could comprehend what was happening, Rosalie launched her self at Anne but was side winded by Mary sending them crashing out the door. Emmett stepped in pulling Mary off Rosalie. Mary did waste time pouncing on top of Emmett clawing at his face. Punches flew Left and right between the two.

"Mary, control yourself!" Bella Roared. Mary stopped Attacking Emmett and Stared at Bella with red and black eyes, flared nostrils and an under bite with teeth elongated upwards. Esmé gasped in shock one hand up towards her mouth.

"Mary!" Anne cried.

She took off toward Mary wrapping her arms securely around her waist. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." Mary chanted over and over.

Bella dragged a hand through her curly locks and I suddenly had the urge to run my fingers through it. I clenched my jaw at the thought. At the enemy.

"Esmé, Carlisle I am truly sorry for the behavior of a few. Mary is very protective of Anne for reasons that are not my Authority to tell." Bella said softly to my Mother and father he smiled in return. "We're just glad you aren't hurt it's fine." Esmé smiled. Rosalie scoffed from the ground.

"No," Bella said firmly eyeing Rosalie "It really isn't. I'm sorry but we'll be leaving now." She turned around swiftly on her heel darting off into the forest. The others followed soon after her, siren took one look over her shoulder at us then took off. I knew that our life would get more interesting.

(\(^-^)/)

~BPov

"Where the fuck are they!" I muttered to myself. "Siren! Mary! Anne! Sam!" I groaned as my voice echoed through the house. My bare feet padded on the hardwood floor as I went over to the balcony sniffing the air to try to catch their scent. It was finally the weekend since we'd gotten our slips signed once we went back to school, making up a story about a family problem

But once I had gotten to Mr. Banner's room and so the golden-eyed ass named _Edward_ I made up another story about being sick I high-tailed my ass out of there.

Growling at the memory I caught the scent of my Pack's trail heading straight for the woods. I propelled my self up in the air off the four-story balcony and landed gracefully on the ground not wasting a second taking off after the trail.

I used the trees as leverage jumping off them giving me some distance so it felt as if I was flying and I loved that feeling. It was the only time in the world when I would feel free, not caged up. But that's the thing I would always need to learn...I am never free.

Stopping in mid-stride and hanging from one of the huge tree branches I just knew where this way was leading. I narrowed my eyes and groaned.

I flipped of the tree onto the ground and walked until I came to the familiar, expensive looking white house. I sighed, Teleporting myself to the outside of the door. It was an unpleasant feeling when I did so almost like when you go down the first hill on a roller coaster, you get that pit in your stomach.

Emmett and Jasper were shouting at the Yankees game, that I knew by their screaming. I raised a curled fist to knock on the door but as soon as I did so the door was pulled over revealing Rosalie's angry face.

"Oh," She sneered "It's back." I rolled my eyes ignoring her childish attitude. "I must talk to Carlisle, it's important." I replied back calmly. "I bet it is, listen how about you go back to whatever rat hole you came out of and leave my family alone."

_I will not kill the Blonde Bimbo. I will not kill the Blonde Bimbo. I will not kill the Blonde Bimbo._

I sighed before pinching my nose between my thumb and pointer finger and rubbing my eyes, "Listen I don't have time for this." Her mouth opened to say something else but I teleported my self through her inside the house heading straight for Carlisle's Office.

"What the fuck?" Emmett bellowed noticing me causing everyone in the house to come into the living room.

"Emmett! How many times have I told you not to use that lang-_oh_." Esmé stopped as soon saw me I waved quickly before passing buy her and opening the door to Carlisle's office.

He looked up from his desk and book startled. He opened his mouth and closed it a few times before he spoke. "Isabella, to what do I owe this pleasure."

"Hello Carlisle, I sorry to burst into your home without notice but it seems we have a problem." I cut to the chase.

"What would that be." He asked more focused.

I sighed, "My Pack are some where in your house."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took so long! Review please! :D**


	6. AN: Sorry don't pelt me with rocks!

**A/N: Hello My Lovely little Dragons!**

**Sorry Don't pelt me with rocks but this is important.**

**I must put this story on hold for a while :[**

**I've irresponsibly started to many stories and needed to choose on to stop for a while.**

**But if you still want to read another supernatural Twilight story,**

**read "Aerouant" It's pretty good :)**

**I'm sorry if your mad at me but I must do this.**

**I won't stop this story long just about a month or so.**

**P.s My B-Day is TOMORROW! Happy birthday to me! xD**

**That was random but I wish you a lovely day my dragons!**

**Bye!**

**~Drago.**


	7. AN: Time

**A/N: Um..Hey guy's.**

**Okay so, my Uncle Tim just died about three hours ago.**

**I don't...I don't know if I'll be able to post as regularly as I do.**

**I just need time, so please don't be mad at me.**

**...I think it's ironic though, I just saw him last week.**

**I just can't deal with my stories right now, I'm sorry if I upset you.**

**Just...give me time.**

**~Drago.**


End file.
